


Wanda and Vision in Asgard

by QueenofAllRealms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aint no party like an Asgard party, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, His wife is a badass, Humor, Loki has a wife and Kids, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wanda can't swim, blowjob, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAllRealms/pseuds/QueenofAllRealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a multi-chapter work that I have not shared. </p><p>Basically;</p><p>Loki and Katie broke Ronan out of Jail because reasons</p><p>Steve and Katie have a past sexual relationship</p><p>Loki, Thranduil, and Katie have a slightly Polyamorous relationship </p><p>Fuck da police (Steve and the Asgardian Royalty  Basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanda and Vision in Asgard

_The screen flashed up in the helmet display announcing 30 seconds until they reached the RAFT . When Katie had heard Sam, Clint, Scott, and Wanda had been put in a jail with no legal code, and no trial under the ocean surface, she managed to contact Steve who was planning to break them out. He needed any help he could get, and the Queen of Asgard was more than willing to assist. King Loki saw how much this upset his wife and allowed her to lead a stealth mission to break them out (after all, she assisted with breaking Ronan out of custody no questions asked). She picked her best stealth specialists, Including Sif and Ronan, briefed them, then mobilized._

_The ship began the attachment process to the side of the RAFT and the stealth cutting mode engaged. “Set weapons to stun. Delta team meet with Steve and get Sam, Gamma Team get Clint and Scott, Bravo team monitor the situation and be ready for evac , Alpha team with me, we are going to get Wanda.” Katie yelled over the cutting of metal. “Ok let’s go!!”_

_The water lock opened and Katie and Ronan stepped out first guns drawn and took out the guards who were about to yell and raise the alarm. “Let’s make this fast.” They made their way to the main prisoner core until they came to a series of doors. Sif quickly scrambled the code lock and Gamma and Alpha team slipped into the room._

_Clint and Scott were sleeping when they came in and woke them up. At first, there was a clear fight or flight response from them both, but the Asgardian force identified themselves and unlocked their cell doors._

_“Well, Katie...Saving our asses once again.” Clint smirked, a shred of humor still left in him. “Scott, this is Katie. She is Married to Loki AKA the only person in the galaxy that can control him.”_

_Scott looked wide-eyed, terrified, and like he needed a bubble bath, but managed to kind of bow. “Wow...You are even more badass in real life...My wife loves your cookie recipe and my daughter is a little older than your twins!”_

_“Wonderful to meet you Scott. Now where's Wanda?” Katie asked, being friendly but also professional_

_“Yeah go get her, She is in rough shape. ” Scott said as Clint nodded in agreement._

_Katie nodded and headed down a hallway with the rest of her squad. They ran into a few more guards who yelled and tried to stop them but were shot and stunned until they finally reached the lab and easily keyed in._

_Wanda was curled up in a cold grey box when she heard the commotion outside. The “Doctors” had put her there to break her down to try to get to the source of her power. She had tried to stay strong, but she was at her end, she could not take another round of this._

_“Where is she?”_

_“I can't hear her…”_

_“I have a heat signature….From the box?”_

_She prepared for the worst as footsteps neared the box then metal shrieked and the side of the box opened. She tried to scramble away, but was blinded by the light and someone was climbing in with her._

_“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?” She screamed as tears began to pour down her face in defeat._

_“Wanda Maximoff, I am Katie of Asgard, I am here to rescue you.” A soft voice said._

_Wanda was anxious, so she tried to reach into her mind and found she could only marginally see into her mind. She saw three small kids, A golden city, a crown, and a very familiar man before being gently pushed out._

_“I am going to release you now.”_

_She pulled off her gloves and gently reached up before using superhuman strength to carefully break off the collar and snap the chains holding her down._

_“There you go, You can stretch.”_

_Wanda leaned on her for support, moving like a baby deer who stood for the first time before almost falling back down in surprise. “Who is that?”_

_Katie looked over to see where Ronan was standing keeping a lookout. “That is Ronan, He is Kree and he is with me. Now let's get out of here before the cameras come back.”_

_Wanda nodded and tried to take a step and stumbled. “It's ok, I got you,” Katie said gently._

_“Ok boys, time to go.”_

_They ran through the prison while Katie carried Wanda until they made it to the exit point. The boys were all relieved to see her, but Katie was not having it. “Ok we can have this little party back in Asgard, but right now it’s time to get the fuck out of here.”_

 

 

Wanda had been in Asgard for a few days now and was still trying to get used to it. She had been rescued by Steve and an elite team of Asgardian special forces and taken to Asgard. She had woken up to Vision brushing her hair from her face, a couple healers offering her tea and bread, and guards standing by the doors. She was about to run and panic, when the doors opened and a new person came into the room. 

“Hello Wanda Maximoff, You have never met me, but you may recognize my voice. I am Katie Odinson. When you were recruited in Slovenia, I was the mission commander from the Helicarrier. I regret we were not introduced earlier, I was pregnant with my youngest son so I was not participating in the battle, but my husband has taken an interest in you.” 

She seemed non-threatening, standing there in a long skirt and black shirt, but when Wanda tried to reach into her mind, she was not able to get very far. Vision seemed at ease and had even gotten up and done a strange bow to her. 

“Nice to meet you…” Wanda winced sitting up to get a better look. “Oh!! Your highness, Please forgive me!!” she began, trying to get up to show respect for the Queen of Asgard. 

“No need Wanda. Please relax. The guards are here to help you out, so do not worry about them. You can go wherever you wish, someone will be around to help you whenever you need it. I will be around, just have someone send for me if you need me!” 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

To Sam and Rhodey, Katie was the one they could always call to come to a BLM protest and bring the news and give them a heads up before they got knocked out of the sky. To Pepper, she was the one that could take down Tony if he got out of line, and to Tony she was the one he could turn to for a frank chat. Natasha viewed her as a close friend that actually could take her and win in a fight, Bruce loved doing yoga with her and Bucky loved their card games. To Thor she was his sister in law and there to keep his brother in line. She had made the mistake of looking into Steve’s mind late at night and discovering their long ago sexual past, but got out before she got the details. She was a good person, great mother, and quite funny as it turned out. 

 

Loki was a whole new story. She had been exploring the palace, when she made her way to the throne room where Loki was incredibly pissed off and tearing someone a new one. She had tried to back out, but he already spotted her and ordered her front and center. 

“So this is the little witch I have heard so much about…” Loki smirked dangerously at her changing the subject. “Why did you wait so long to come say hello?” he asked, crossing his legs on his throne. 

“I….I…” Wanda sputtered. 

“Oh don’t be so shy young one. I only yell at incompetent imbeciles who can’t do their jobs and cost me thousands on pointless things.” He rose and walked down the steps to come level with her. “Wanda I do believe you are turning a little red.” 

He was intimidating, to say the least. He towered over her and dressed how an Asgardian king would obviously dress, and had an air of danger about him. She stood there as he circled her asking questions, not maliciously, but with genuine curiosity. When she tried to look into his mind, he called her out then dismissed her. 

She was scared of him at first, but later the same day she was trying to avoid him, but found him napping with Orion on his chest and the twins dozing on the chair beside his sofa. He looked way less terrifying and the children helped. The guards soon asked her to leave, mainly because they knew the only one to wake Loki up and not die was Katie or his kids; Even Thor got yelled at. 

Vision was also having a wonderful time. He was fascinated with the Elf king as soon as he found out he was over 6000 years old. He loved Asgard, quite liked Loki, and the fact that he got to meet elves was icing on the cake. Thranduil took a while to warm up to Vision but soon decided he liked him and the two kings and the Android formed a little squad while Katie and Wanda formed their own group. 

Katie had taken Wanda completely under her wing. They had morning tea together and would take long walks around the grounds while the Queen acted as a therapist and eventually a shoulder to cry on. It took a couple of days for her to get used to the fact a royal was this approachable and almost motherly despite the very small age gap. She was so kind and even made the whole kitchen and all food for everyone be prepared Kosher, just for her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wanda was surprised to learn more about the Kings and Queen as she stayed with them. Thranduil was in Asgard after an emotionally trying battle while his son ran his kingdom. He had a large number of Soldier injured and Asgard was helping with their medical while their King Stayed for moral support. Loki was quite interested in her magical abilities, and happened to have seidr himself. Katie was randomly developing it and spent her time screwing around while Vision flew after her trying to make sure she didn’t fall out of the sky. Both Loki and Katie worked out a lot in their free time, but Loki had exchanged his workouts to train Wanda. Katie would shake her head mutter about safety while he threw things at her and expected her to form small energy shields, but it worked. 

Katie spared with her soldiers, play spared with her kids, and occasionally would step into the ring with Loki if the troops were really egging them on. Bets were placed, and there was a good deal of showmanship, but it was all in good fun. It was a big cycle of learning and teaching for everyone. Vision noticed it the most, how everyone taught each other or helped out when someone was not doing something right. 

Wanda couldn't always keep up with the Queen, but she would try. One morning, She woke up and decided to go for a run along the route Katie showed her that would take her past the Lake. As she ran past, she discovered something unusual. Thranduil was sitting on the dock drinking coffee, but Katie was in the water doing something she had not seen before. 

“What is she doing?” Wanda asked, bowing and looking out to where Katie was. 

“Swimming. It is a decent workout and a useful skill. Do you know how to swim?” He asked kindly, indicating she should sit down. 

“No...My home is landlocked.” 

“So is mine, but we have a great river passing under my halls, so when I was small, my father made me learn. I taught my son as well.” He offered kindly. 

“And I used to live on an Island, Kind of mandatory.” Katie offered popping out from the water and folding her arms on the dock. “So Wanda, when are you going to learn?” 

It took a couple minutes of convincing until she agreed. She hurried to her room and found a pair of shorts and a sports bra and grabbed a towel before running back and commencing her swimming lesson. She ended up having a surprising amount of fun. Katie and Thranduil bickered back and forth about the best teaching technique with enough sarcasm that even tony would have a run for his money keeping up. 

 

“Well, I might as well take this off now so I can jump in and rescue our young friend,” Thranduil said with a roll of his eyes before dramatically dropping his coat to the chair. 

“You sure you want to get your hair wet? I'm not sure if we have enough straightening serum in all of….”

“Wanda? WANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Vision yelled, interrupting all of them. “ You can not swim. I will Assist you now!!” 

“No need Vish, I got her, and she is learning fast,” Katie assured. She was holding Wanda under her arm while treading water and swimming towards the dock and letting her climb out of the water as Vision hovered over the surface of the lake. 

Thranduil immediately picked up on the change of energy as she got out of the water. Before she was not at all embarrassed but now she was trying to cover herself and was turning bright red. Katie hopped out of the water and made eye contact with him raising an eyebrow indicating she had noticed too. 

“Forgive me, I have come at a bad time?” Vision sputtered. 

“No no, We are just teaching her to swim..” 

“There you all are.” Loki interrupted sauntering across the dock to meet the little group. “Not having a lake party without me are we now?” 

“Never babe,” Katie said, approaching and trying to hug him, but got curved so he wouldn't get wet. 

Vision wasn't even paying attention, he was just staring at Wanda in awe as she covered herself with her large fluffy towel as Loki tried to not get wet and keep his wife at arms length, but was caught into a soggy hug. 

“There we go Loki, Hug your wife.” Thranduil laughed getting up as Loki sighed and gave up, clothing already ruined. 

 

“Oh. Well, I'm sure you will be just as amused when you are wet too.” Loki grinned. 

A clone appeared behind Thranduil who happened to be standing near the edge and shoved him into the water where he landed with a splash. 

“LOKI! So rude.” Katie scolded before tackling Loki into the water as well. 

Wanda laughed as the Three royals surfaced and started bickering again and laughing. Thranduil cursed in elvish at his best friend while Katie scolded both of them for spoiling the lesson. Vision was less than impressed and picked her up to fly her back to her room and get warm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“So Wanda and Vision are courting?” Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have no idea...I got the feeling something was happening, Darling what do you think?” Loki asked.

“Well. He loves her and she loves him. She talks about him a lot and her eyes light up when he is in the room.” Katie offered. “Pass the honey please.” 

“I think the Party you are cooking up may be a good opportunity for them to be together, given everyone will be distracted and minding their business,” Loki suggested and Thranduil agreed. 

“A little liquid courage, plus we will be here to assist with the seduction elements.” 

“Very true, We mustn't go over bored,” Katie warned. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki woke up with the sunrise to go feet Orion before heading back to bed and falling asleep again. He was always careful not to wake his wife up, she worked so hard and all her friends on earth were in a big squabble. Through half-shut eyes he reached out and took one of her hands from her pillow and intertwined her fingers with his before dozing back off. 

 

An hour and a half later it was time to get up and get dressed for real. Katie was still passed out beside him, so he took a few minutes to stare at her and admire how adorable she looked while sleeping before rubbing her hand with his thumb to wake her up. 

“Good morning darling.” 

She groaned and tried to hide under the covers. “Nope, not morning.” 

He couldn't help but laugh as he joined her under the covers. “So sleepy this morning.” 

“Very sleepy.” She nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she cuddled up to him. 

“You are cute and I love you, sweetie. Today this is the day we get to play matchmaker!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

They finally got out of bed and got dressed before kissing goodbye and heading out to start the day. Thranduil was already up visiting his last few injured soldiers and had had breakfast with Ronan already. Wanda had woken up to Vision bringing her tea and food before she assisted Thranduil with his rounds before she was paged to the public gallery to join Katie for a tour and a taste of Asgardian morning mead. 

They had started off with normal chit chat like usual before things started to take a sexual turn. Katie launched into a sexual anecdote about breaking hotel beds, which Wanda found very funny. Since it was the two of them it was a comfortable thing, and Wanda was informed that that is what girlfriends do. 

“So have you and Vision taken that step yet?” Katie asked as they sat down in big comfy chairs on the top floor of the gallery, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis. 

Wanda blushed at the question but did not shy away from it. “Not yet.” 

“Oh? Not ready? That is Ok.” 

“No, I feel we are ready, but Vision does not understand human emotions and I don't know how to bring it up to him.” 

The Queen nodded. “Have you spoken about that intimacy yet?” 

“Yes and no. He has seen what desires I hold in my mind, and he has tried to understand if it was appropriate if he acted on it.” Wanda explained. 

“I can relate, When Loki and I first got together, it was quite the event. We had this whole game going until a Stark party where he ended up bringing me to Asgard. We had quite the night and it was essentially the catalyst that brought us together and the rest is history.” Katie explained. 

“What should I do?” Wanda asked, feeling grateful she could finally request some expert advice. 

“Assuming you are both ready, I think you have two options really. One. Take it easy and just wait till you have an in-depth talk and go really slow. Two, there is a party coming up in a few days, and you could see if there is an opportunity there to get swept up with the passion.”

“I see, that makes sense.” Wanda nodded

“Yes, Now let us discuss the possible logistics of this party” 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Vision had been studying and Phasing around the Palace when he happened across Loki on his way to the upper garden terrace to meet Thranduil. The king invited him to join, but it was clear it was not a request. They headed up and greeted Thranduil before all sitting down and the two flesh and blood individuals started drinking and talking politics. Vision got a bit of a small talk vibe from the whole situation but did not want to say anything until finally Loki switched the subject. 

 

“Vision, You are growing up….Do you know anything about sex?” Loki asked point blank as if he was discussing what fish to put in the next city square. “Has your father explained anything of that nature.” 

Vision blinked, Of course he knew the biology of sex and what everything was, that was common science. “Sir, I am not sure if I understand the question fully. I do have knowledge of the biological components and the science of humanoid reproduction if that clears things up at all. Tony does not view that as a priority for me.” 

 

“No no, Of course, the basics are step one, we are here to help you with true seduction,” Thranduil smirked as he swirled his drink around. “It is a complicated game, women are all so different and you must wait till the time is right, especially if it is the first time you are attempting such activities.” 

Loki nodded in agreement. Vision was feeling shy, but comfortable, he could sense no joking in their voice, and could see the elf really wanted to genuinely advise him, so he decided to welcome their help. 

“First thing first. Flirtation. Even if you are with someone for a long time, the flirting must never stop. From across the room, you must watch her, not in a creepy way, but with interest. Notice how she adapts to the environment and how she is feeling; Is she with anyone?” Loki began

“This will determine your approach and line. If she is alone, approach and provide companionship. If she is with friends, be kind to all of them.” Thranduil added. “Second, there is the implied interest, touch her hand or something like that. It will depend on her comfort with you.” 

 

Vision nodded, making mental notes as the two kings rattled off lists of things for him to do and what to remember. Occasionally he would ask a question, but this whole thing was going very well. 

 

“OK, now once you get invited into the bedroom or she invites you in, you need to gauge how she feels about you and how she wants you to be. Sometimes she will tell you or take control, but sometimes you need to be spontaneous. Look into her eyes and romance her.” Loki instructed. 

“Make sure you ask before you do anything, and be sure she is comfortable,” Thranduil added. 

 

“Yes, that is crucial. Now usually protection and pregnancy can be a concern, but we do not need to go over that right now…” 

They continued to explain things, somehow being very vague and explicit at the same time. There was to be a large party hosted by the crown with lots of food and alcohol and dancing and that was when Vision was to make his move. Wanda was not a drinker and not a party person, so sneaking off would be easy. Soon the two kings took their leave and left Vision to mull things over and think. 

 

**DAY OF THE PARTY.**

“How does this dress feel?” Katie asked, fixing Wanda’s pleats on her dress and smoothing the back. 

“I like it more, The corseting is softer and I like the black.”

“Good! That necklace looks really nice with it. Now are you ready to go?” 

Wanda looked at the queen in the mirror standing smiling behind her. She was also dressed in black but had a lacework silver and blue necklace adorning her neck. She gently fussed with Wanda’s hair and transferred the curled to both sides of her face. “What are you going to do when you see Vision? Are you going to have sex with him maybe? Parties are always a good time for amorous activities.” 

“I would really like that. I would hope he feels the same way.” 

“Well, I hope the best for you. Sometimes the passion is just there.” Katie smiled and linked arms with the young witch before leading her from the room. “Do not drink too much .” 

“Yes, mother.” Wanda Giggled as they headed down the stairs and towards the roar of the party. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Watch,” Loki commanded, nudging Vision as Thranduil walked towards were Katie was talking to a couple city representatives. 

“Notice how he introduces himself to the surrounding people before turning attentions to her.” Vision observed as Loki narrated the encounter. Thranduil was standing a little closer than normal to the queen and was clearly saying something funny. She and Wanda both laughed as he took each of their hands and kissed them resulting in more giggling from Wanda and an eye roll from Katie. 

“Look. As he comes back to us, they are talking about him, probably saying what a flirt he is and that he needs to stay away from my wife.” Loki explained. 

“Don’t be mad because your wife and girlfriend love me,” Thranduil smiled returning wine in hand. 

“Nicely done.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wanda, I think the boys are playing a game with us. Look how they are off in their little circle whispering.” Katie indicted with a quick eye movement.

“Oh?” Wanda looked over. “What shall we do?” 

“Well. Thranduil is doing this for his own amusement, but I think I am going to give Loki a run for his money.” 

She flagged down a page and whispered something to them. 

“Now we wait. Wanda go get some punch.” Katie instructed, sending her off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“King Thranduil, Queen Katie has summoned you.” 

“Thank you.” Thranduil nodded, dismissing the page. 

“Looks like my lovely wife has caught on to our game.” Loki sighed taking a drink of his wine. 

“I think she has. I will see what she wants.”

“Flirt with her, see if you can fluster her so we can make fun of her.”  
Vision watched as Thranduil headed off to appease the queen and hopefully curb her thwarting their plan. “Vision, Wanda is alone, Go talk to her.” Loki encouraged, breaking him out of his thought process. 

“I am not sure…” Vision began, trying to stall. 

“Nonsense, go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are playing at,” Katie smirked, drinking her wine by the door.

“And what do you think I am playing at?” He asked crossing his arms. 

“I think you are playing the game of seduction.” 

He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine. “What makes you say that?” 

“Please. I know you and I know my husband. Seduction is your favorite sport, and If I am not mistaken, you sir are still on the potential market.” 

“I have a kingdom to run, I have no time to chase women.” He chuckled. 

Katie could see right through it and decided to play along. She knew Loki watching and she decided to give him a hard time as well. She looked down then back up at Thranduil, giving him her best ‘fuck me’ eyes and then took a couple steps towards him and lowered her voice. “Please, you two are helping Vision get laid.” 

Thranduil smirked and wrapped an arm around her in sort of a pseudo hug to whisper in her ear. “What if we are? I'm sure even androids enjoy a steamy tryst once and awhile.” 

She smirked and leaned on him as she stood up on her tiptoes and brought her lips inches from his ear. “I think we both know what boys are playing at. You are not the only seduction masters here.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vision thought it was amusing watching Katie call out Thranduil and send him back to Loki who was laughing at the whole situation. He had since made it over to Wanda and made small talk until she was addressed by Ronan. Vision excused himself and headed back for a quick chat with Loki. 

“Ok, time to seal the deal.” 

Loki bid goodnight to his friends and headed over to his wife. Vision noticed how his hand slipped across her body and attached her to him. He whispered a few thing in her ear and planted a few kisses below her ear on her neck. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vision had seen enough and decided to go for it. He found Wanda and asked her to dance after she was finished her wine, and she agreed. He found it easy to keep up with the list of things to do. He complimented her and looked into her eyes, and told her things he had learned over the past few days. The party was winding down and he could see Loki was using his own seduction techniques and it was working, so vision decided to kick it up a notch. 

Still carefully swirling Wanda around, he leaned down and brushed her curls out of the way before planting a cool soft kiss along her neck and sliding his hands down to her bum. “Wanda, you look radiant, I just can't help myself.” 

She closed her eyes and tilted her head giving him more room to kiss. “Thank you, Vish.” 

His kisses turned from soft little bushes to more earnest and heated, striking her deep down. “Wanda let us leave now.” 

She nodded and he took her hand and lead her through the crowd and through the palace halls and back to his room. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Yes.” 

He smiled and pushed open the door, showing his barely touched room. Wanda barely had a second to observe the oddity of the still perfectly made bed before Vision’s mouth crashed into hers and she was pressed up against the wall. 

“God Wanda, You are gorgeous…” 

Wanda felt as if her heart was going to explode. His kisses in the past had been very nice, but calculated, but now they were filled with wanting and passion. “Vision, I want you so badly.” 

 

His lips left her neck and he looked her dead in the eye “Are you quite sure darling?” 

“Yes.” she sighed as she leaned in and kissed him again. 

“Turn around and place your hands on the wall.” 

She did as she was told and felt his hands slide up her back and began to unlace her dress. He was in no hurry and took his time until finally the dress fell to the floor. “Face me and step out of the dress.” 

She did as she was told. She slowly spun to find Vision already sitting on the bed with his jacket off and slowly rolling up his sleeves while looking at her. “You are magnificent. Come here.” 

 

Wanda slowly walked over to the bed slowly, doing her best to be sexy and swing her hips as she approached him. Katie had told her that this part is important, the seduction never ends. He can think he’s in control, but he is there to pleasure you. He reached out and pulled her hips towards him. He looked up into her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before standing up and wrapping his arms around her. His kisses made her head swim, but he held her in his strong arms. 

Gently he lay her down on the bed and kissed her neck and down her body till he reached the waistband of her lacy black underwear. “Your body is demonstrating signs of arousal. Would you like me to pleasure you orally?” 

Vision was being his usual self in being very proper, but it was still turning her on. He slid her underwear off as soon as she nodded and shoved it into his pocket. She sighed and let her hair spread across the pillow. His kisses started on her ankle and slowly worked up to her center. She couldn't help but suck in a breath as he nipped the sensitive skin of her inner thigh then let out a little squeak as his tongue slipped between her folds and found her clit. 

 

He completely devoured her, holding her thighs as he targeted her most sensitive spots. To him, she tasted like heaven, and he figured he could do this forever. “Wanda stop running from the pleasure.” He instructed. He couldn't understand why she continued to move further away from him, but she seemed to be liking what he was doing as he latched onto her clit and began sucking it, sending her over the edge. 

He got up and stood by the edge of the bed as she pulled herself together, gauging her reaction. She had a new look in her eyes when she sat up; not of adoration, but of pure lust. He didn’t stop her when she reached for his pants and unzipped them. He had had an unfamiliar strain against the material of his pants. 

He didn’t quite know what she was doing, but as soon as her warm wet mouth came into contact with his member. ‘So this is what the royals were alluding to…” he thought to himself as her head moved up and down. The new sensation was quite something, and he found his logic to be malfunctioning slightly. 

 

“I need you Wanda….” 

Wanda was slightly surprised to find her android acting very human in this situation. He had seemingly involuntarily tangled his hands in her hair and was guiding her head up and down on his cock. She gave him one last lick before popping it out of her mouth and standing up, rubbing her body against his. 

“Vish, If you want me...Take me.” 

“Ah yes...It is time to perform intercourse, I believe I have…” 

She didn't let him finish his sentence before throwing him on the bed and scrambling up to straddle him and ripping off his shirt. “Are you ready?” She asked, kissing his neck. 

“Yes Wanda, as long as you are.” 

She reached down to guide him into her and lowered herself till he was fully filling her. She took a second to adjust to his size before rolling and bouncing on him. “Fuck, Vish you feel so good.” 

He found himself enthralled with her as she rode him. She looked so beautiful and her skin was so soft; he was glad he was making her feel so good despite the fact he was basically doing nothing. She reached his hands and guided them from her hips to her breasts and played with her nipples as she moaned in pleasure. 

What she was doing was feeling beyond comprehension, but he was supposed to be pleasuring her. He made a couple quick calculations and quickly he sat up and flipped her over so she was on her back. “I love you so much.” He whispered huskily in her ear, as she bent one of her legs up and he grabbed her ass. 

“Fuck me hard.” 

He obliged her request all while being careful to not hurt her. Before long she was practically screaming and scratching his back as he held her and thrust into her until finally she reached her edge and came, moaning into his neck. Vision felt a small sense of accomplishment, but something else as well. There was an energy he felt deep inside, and the only thing that was helping as well as building was the continued movement inside Wanda. 

“Vish, cum for me...Please…. I want you too.” She moaned into his ear before gently nipping his ear, sending him over the edge. 

“Wanda….Wanda…” He moaned as he finally came with a shudder while holding her tight to his chest. 

“God, Vish that was amazing.” She sighed as he pulled out and held her. 

“It was quite something..” 

She giggled and got up to pee leaving him in awe of his first time before coming back and cradling his head against her breast. “I love you too Vish.” 

“Wanda...Do you think we can do It again sometime soon?” 

She laughed. “Of course Vizh…. Now rest.’


End file.
